


Frenchie

by fionabnd



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Out, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fionabnd/pseuds/fionabnd
Summary: You moved to NYC 6 months ago when your friend Lucy invite you to Noah Benson's birthday party, and you meet the SVU squad...





	1. Noah's birthday

“Olivia, can I ask you something?” Lucy shyly said to Noah's mother, while she was cleaning the mess her and the little boy made early today.   
“Sure Lucy,” The Lieutenant answered.   
“I know tomorrow you are just invited your squad for Noah's birthday but- I met this girl a few months ago, she is an au pair girl from France. Well, she doesn't know a lot of people here and I would like to-”  
“Yes, you can come with her.” Liv smiled. She felt that Lucy was embarrassed to ask this, so she decided to make it easier for her. A huge smile crossed the babysitter’s face.   
“Thank you so much, Olivia! She is great, she actually met Noah already. We go on the park together, with the kids she is taking care of.” The way Lucy was talking about you, Olivia started to think you were dating. She never talked with Lucy of her private life, but she's not surprised she may be dating a girl.   
“Is she coming with the kids? I mean, if Noah met them and liked them, I have no problem with it.”  
“The mother is at home on Saturday, but I can check this with her. They are four but she can take the twins at least, they are Noah's age and he likes them.”   
“Oh yeah! He talked to me about those girls. He's confused ‘cause he never know who's who.” Olivia laughed.   
“Yeah, me neither actually,” Lucy laughed too. “So it's okay for her and the twins?”   
“Definitely,”

Right after Lucy left Liv's apartment, she texted you to let you know it was okay for tomorrow. That's when you started to freak out. Meeting new people is complicated for you since how shy you are, and the language makes it worse. You hate your French accent, you can have a conversation with one person but when there's more people, it gets harder to follow what everyone is saying. During breakfast or dinner with the kids, you feel like you are going crazy. But you love your life here. The family you live with is great, the kids love you, you met Lucy who quickly became your best friend. You've always dream of the USA and especially New York. Here you are and you are not planning on leaving. 

In the morning, you let the mother Gloria know about Noah's birthday party. She agreed on letting the twins go with you and she planned on going out with her oldest son and the last little boy who is just a year. You went shopping to find a present for Noah and also brought flowers for Olivia for welcoming you.   
“Are you ready girls?” You asked the twins downstairs. It was spring and the weather is getting warm so you decided to put a little pastel dress with a jeans jacket and your favorite ankle boots. The twins came downstairs. Their mother dressed them the same way today. “Don't exchange your identities to drive Noah crazy,” you smiled to them.   
“It's so funny when he gets mad!” Lila laughed. 

Lucy, you and the twins were walking to Olivia's apartment. “Tell me their names again,” you asked Lucy. You talked slowly to make sure your accent wasn't that bad. It made her laughed.   
“From Liv's squad, there's Amanda, with her daughter Jesse. Nick, dark-haired, light brown skin, a cute smile. Fin, he looks like a rapper. Sonny, tall, grey hair, blue eyes, he is really cute in every way. And Rafael, he is a lawyer, he is cuban like Nick, I think he is the oldest, kinda sassy but he's nice.”  
You tried to analyze all those informations. “What's sassy?”   
“Oh yeah. Ugh,” she paused.   
“Google it like always,” Lola mocked you. You stuck your tongue at her. There's a lot of English words that are hard to explanation. It's easier to look for the translation on the internet, so you often do it. By the time you got the translation, you were in front of Olivia's building. The twins both grabbed one of your hands, “Come on, they will love you and your accent just like us,” Lola smiled at you. They may be 6, but they definitely are smart. 

When the door open, you almost fainted from anxiety. You could feel your hands sweating. “Hello everyone,” Olivia welcomed all of you with a warm smile. She gave a quick hug to Lucy who got in and Liv knelt in front of the twins. “What are your names girls?”   
“I'm Lila,” one said.   
“I'm Lola,” the other followed.   
“Nice to meet you, I'm Olivia. Noah's mum, he is in the living room, go play with him.” She stood up and let the twins in.   
“Those are for you,” you handed her the flowers.   
“That's so nice, you didn't have to. Merci beaucoup, (thank you very much)” she winked at you and smelled the flowers. “What's your name?”   
“Oh, sorry. I'm Y/N,” you offered your hand but she smiled and hug you instead.   
“Je suis enchantée, (Nice to meet you)” You smiled widely and she let you in too.   
“Lucy didn't tell me you speak French,” you didn't expect to met someone who speaks french today.   
“I don't think she knows. Come in, let's meet the others.” 

She walked to the kitchen to put the bouquet in water and she asked Lucy to introduce you to the squad but Noah run into your arms when he noticed you. “Hello sweet boy, happy birthday!”  
“Thank you Y/N! I'm happy you are here,” the little boy said before kissing you on the cheek.   
“I'm happy to be there,” you put him back on the floor and joined the adults.   
“So this is my friend, Y/N” she stopped and looked at you. “Did I say it right?”   
“No but that's fine,” you smiled.   
“Okay, introduce yourself!” she winked.   
“Thank you for that. So, I'm Y/N, I'm French and-”   
“French! That's right!” The tall man exclaimed himself, clapping his hands together. Sonny, if you remember it correctly. Everybody turned to him. “I knew the accent was European but I couldn't figure out which country!” he explained, defensively. “Go on,” he smiled at you.   
“Yeah, sorry my accent is terrible. I've been in New York for 6 months only, I'm au pair and the twins are two of the four kids I take care of daily.” You stopped, embarrassed, not knowing what to say else. “Did they say hi by the way?”   
“They waved at us, quickly.” Amanda answered. 

You called the twins and asked them to say hi properly to everyone and they all introduced themselves. The kids were playing all together, you were with Lucy and the squad. You realized you had to concentrate to follow the conversation. You were drinking champagne, standing between Sonny and Rafael, who didn't seem sassy like Lucy told you.   
“How old are you?” Sonny asked you, avoiding the rest of the squad.   
“23 and you?”   
“I feel like an old man. 36,”  
“You don't look 36.” You smiled.   
“Come on, he has more grey hair than me.” here he is. Rafael. You didn't know he was listening.   
“And yet, I'm still 10 years younger than you.” Sonny mocked him.   
“Age is just numbers, and you don't look 46 either.” you kindly smiled to Rafael.   
“Thank you--Y/N? Is it okay?”   
“Yes! It is! People never said it right on the first time!” A big smile crossed your face.   
You heard Sonny in your back, whispering your name multiple times to hear if he was saying it the right way. You turned to face him and laughed.   
“You'll get it someday, Carisi,” Rafael said with a smirk, proud that he said it right and Sonny didn't. 

You kept talking with the two of them for a moment before Noah came to you and complained because the twins were both answering whatever the name he was saying. “How do you know who is who?” He asked with his big brown eyes. You took his hand and walked with him where the kids were playing. You undid Lila's ponytail and she complained. You kneeled next to him, “Lola has a ponytail and Lila don't,” you smiled at the boy.   
“Thank you Y/Nn” Noah kissed you on the cheek again, and reciprocated. The little boy blushed. “Someone is in love,” you heard a voice coming behind you. You turned and look up to see Sonny.   
“Uncle Sonny!” Noah interjected.   
“Oops, did I tell your secret?” The birthday boy was obviously upset and went to his mother.   
“Carisi, stop annoying my son!” Olivia said with her mum's ton.   
“Sorry Lieu,” he turned your attention back to you, “Want another drink?” He offered his hand to make you get up. For the last months, the only human contact you had was with the kids. It felt good to a man skin against yours, especially Sonny's.   
“I would love that,”  
He didn't let your hand go and walked with you to the kitchen. “Champagne?”   
“Yes, please.”   
He talked to you while he was pouring two glasses of champagne. “You know I'm Italian!”   
“Oh really? You were born there?”   
“No, no! I was born in Staten Island. But my grandpa was born in Naples.”   
“Such a beautiful city,” His eyes widened and you smiled, “I've been in Italy for holidays a couple of times. Naples, Rome, Florence, even in Sicily. Qual è il tuo posto preferito dove and are? (Which is your favorite place to go?)” Sonny felt suddenly embarrassed. He ever been to Italy. He also felt impressed by you. French girl in the USA, speaking Italian.   
“In realta(Actually)- Ugh,”   
“He ever been to Italy,” You heard behind you. Rafael was standing against the door frame with his scotch in one hand and the other in his pocket. A smile was crossing his face.   
“Oh, okay! Sorry, I thought-” you smiled awkwardly.   
“But it's a dream of mine. To see where I come from, you know.”   
“Yes, that's why I've been to Liban and Spain a few times.”   
“Are you Lebanese?” “Are you Spanish?” They both asked at the same time which made you laugh.   
“Lebanese from my mum's side. And Spanish from my dad's. Total different cultures but I like it,”   
“Hablas Español? (do you speak Spanish?)” Rafael asked and your heart skipped a beat.   
“Obviamente, (of course)”   
“Okay let's make it simple. How many languages do you speak?” Sonny asked, more and more impressed by you.   
“5. French, Spanish, Arabic, Italian and English. But I also have German's notions and a French dialec, from where I was born.” They both looked at you with big eyes and wide smile.   
“That's--impressive. Why isn't it your job?” Rafael asked.   
“I have a French degree as a translator actually, but it means I have multiples opportunities for work and I'm not sure where I want to live, so I found this job for a year and I'll see after that,”

They both were about to say anything when Olivia came in the kitchen, “Is there another party here I didn't know about?” She smiled and went to the fridge to take Noah's birthday cake. She put the candles on it, “Everyone in the living room,”   
Everyone sang happy birthday to Noah, he blew out the candles.   
You helped Olivia to serve everyone a piece of cake while the boy opened his gifts. “This is from Y/N,” you heard Lucy say. He opened your present to find two tickets. “What is it?”   
“Two tickets for Yankees game next week at the MSJ--G. Sorry--for you and your mum,”  
“Oh fuck!” You all heard. It wasn't from Noah. Everyone turned to Rafael, “I'm sorry! You didn't hear anything kiddos.” he warned them. He didn't expect to swear in front of the kids, but his gift was the same as yours. 

“You brought Yankees tickets too?” You asked Rafael. He was standing in a corner of the living room so you decided to go see him.   
“Yeah but it's fine, I'll sell them and find another gift, even if I have absolutely no other ideas.” He took a sip of his scotch. “And I'm sorry I said fuck in front of the kids,”   
“It's fine, I swear all the time,” He raised an eyebrow at you. “But they don't know,” you winked.   
“What a swear word sound like in French?”   
“Putain is the French for fuck. But it also means “a whore”. And fuck also means “Baiser” in a sexual context. Baiser can also mean “a kiss” actually.” You paused and realized you answered more than what he asked. “I'm sorry. I'm fascinated but languages,”  
“I can see that but I like it,” He warmly smiled at you. “And you taught me more in ten seconds than in two years of French at school.”   
“Ya, but it was just bad words.”   
“Okay then, how do you say “You're beautiful” in French?” You took a closer look at him. Was he flirting with you right now?  
“Tu- es- belle.” You said slowly and he repeated with his green eyes locked in yours.   
“Pero demasiado joven,” he mumbled in his glass, forgetting that you speak Spanish.   
“Am I? La edad es solo números, (age is just numbers)" you said again. You said it early in another language and context. But you found yourself hoping that he would understand.


	2. Later that night

“Wanna go out tonight?” Lucy asked while you were helping the twins with their shoes.   
“Why not, where?”   
“That club we went two weeks ago?” You laughed and got up. “Go say goodbye to everyone girls,” you ordered to the twins. “They threw us out, remember?” She laughed too, remembering what happened that night.   
“Wow, I wasn't imagining you getting throw out of a club before now,” You smiled before turning around. You talked a lot with Rafael during the party, you love his voice so much, especially when he talks to you.   
“I just defended myself,” You confessed with a proud look.   
“How come?” He raised an eyebrow, a bit scared about what you are going to tell him.   
“Just a drunk guy that touched a couple of times, I warned him to stop but he did it again, so I punched him,”   
“No, no!” Lucy interjected. “You literally knocked him out! And his mouth was bleeding,”   
Bien hecho, hermosa! (well done, beautiful)” he smiled at you and you felt your cheeks turning pink. 

“Wanna join us tonight, Rafael?” Lucy asked. She knew there was no chance in hell you could ask him, so she decided to do it for you. You killed her with your eyes but she was just smiling and waiting for Rafael’s answer. A part of you wanted him to come, but the other part was scared.  
“I’m not the type of guy that goes dancing,” he confessed, and you just stood there, not knowing what to say. He obviously doesn’t want to go out with you and Lucy. The twins came back at you, but your best friend wasn’t done yet.   
“Sonny, Nick, Fin, would you guys like to come dancing with us tonight? I’d love to ask the mamas but, mother duties, so…”   
“Rafael isn’t welcomed?” Olivia asked. “I’m sure he would kill it on the dance floor,” She smiled.  
“He already turned us down,” you stated, with a bit of disappointment in your voice. You thought you would controlled it but you didn’t.   
“So, Barba was invited before us? Nice,” Nick faked to be upset. “We should say no, just for this,” he looked at Sonny and Fin.   
“I’m in,” Sonny raised his hand like a school boy. The man is so joyful, the kind of person who is always happy about everything, even the small ones. Just like you.   
“Thanks for the support, Carisi. I wanted them to beg for us to come,”   
“Never begged anyone and I don’t plan on doing it,” You winked at Nick. A bit of challenge and the cuban detective enjoyed it.   
“So! The girls and Sonny, you lucky man,” Amanda joked. 

Before someone could answer, Lila grabbed your dress and asked when you were leaving. You quickly looked at Lucy and the two of you didn't have to talk to understand each other. “9pm, at Terra Blues. Come who wants to,” Your best friend said and then you were gone. 

“You're beautiful,” Lola said, watching you put your makeup on. You had a grey dress on, you curled your long brown and blond hair, and you planned on putting your black Jeffrey Campbell shoes on. You can't stand spike heel. You actually can't walk with it.   
“Thank you honey,” you said the little girl, and picked up on your lap.  
“Can I help you?” She asked when you took your lipstick. You agreed and gave her the lipstick. She carefully put it on your lips. “Rafael will love it,” She smiled, once you were done and you looked at her with wide eyes. “Isn’t he your lover?”   
“No he isn’t, why would you think that?”   
“I saw him holding your hand, and that’s what lovers do.” 

*

You were sitting on the floor behind the twins while they were playing with Noah and Jesse. Everyone was around the table but there wasn’t enough chairs so you sat on the floor, next to Rafael who was on a stool. He had been looking at your bracelet for a moment before asking you about it. “Are you catholic?” You looked up at him, wondering why he was asking. He gently grabbed your wrist to take a close look at your bracelet, where there was a cross. You smiled. “No, this represents my parents,” There was also a Hand of Fatma on your bracelet. Your family story is a long one. “My dad was catholic” you touched the cross “and my mum muslim,” you touched the Hand of Fatma this time. Rafael’s hand has moved from your wrist to your palm. “Must not have been easy,” he smiled. 

*

“You would be a good detective,Lola.”   
You said goodbye to the kids and you got downstairs to see the parents. “If you need anything, call us, you know that?” Gloria said. She considered you like her own daughter. When you decided to become au pair, you never know how the family will be. But yours was great. They welcomed like one of them and this feeling makes it easier to be away from your own parents. “I know, I’ll be fine.”   
“Let’s us know if you sleep at Lucy’s,” Jack said. “Have fun!” You quickly hugged both of them and left to meet Lucy at her place. It was only 8:30pm when you got there, but you had a 15 minutes cab drive to be at the club. You like to go there because you can eat before drinking and dancing. And your stomach couldn’t wait anymore.   
“Who do you think will show up?” Lucy asked you during the ride.  
“Sonny, for sure. Nick too, I think.” You stopped, not knowing what to think about Fin and Rafael.   
“Fin will come to have a drink but no chance to see him dancing,” She laughed. “Maybe Rafael will do the same,”   
“Why do you look at me like that when you say his name?”   
“Don’t fool me, frenchie. I’m not blind,”   
“No chance in hell. He’s older, totally different of me, and- you know.”   
“He’s not going to walk away because you’re bisexual and you only relationship was with a woman,” The way she said it was pretty raw but that how things are. You are bisexual and you only had sex with a woman. You dated guys also but it never went this far. At first, you thought you were lesbian but when you fell in love with one of your college male teacher, you realized that you were not. That teacher never knew how you felt about him. He was in his forties like Rafael but he was also married, so you never tried anything. Sometimes, you think about him and the fact he could have been the first man you had sex with.   
“When guys know about my lovelife, they don’t walk away. They ask for a threesome with a friend of me,” You sighed. “I may be bisexual, but not libertine. I don’t like to share,”   
“Rafael is a grown man, he won’t react like guys of our age.”   
“Yeah but still, I don’t think something will happen between us,”

In front of the bar, no one of the squad was there. You got in and took a look around to see if Sonny or Nick was there but none. Lucy and you found a small table right across the counter, and ordered tapas, a marguarita for Lucy and vodka for you. By the time the waitress gave you your orders, Sonny entered and quickly spotted you. “We started to think you were not coming,” You smiled at him. He changed his clothes too, he was wearing a dark blue shirt and a black jeans. He sat next to you and ordered a beer. “Nick texted me he will be late,”  
“Cool, and what about Fin and Rafael?” Lucy asked for you.   
“No news. I don’t think they will come,” You took a sip of your drink to concentrate and not showing your disappointment.   
“Can I?” Sonny pointed at the tapas.   
“Help yourself,” Lucy answered and you quietly repeated what she said. The music wasn’t too loud yet, so they both heard and looked at you.   
“Sorry, I knew there was a sentence like this but I couldn’t remember it,”   
“Don’t you get confused sometimes between languages?” Sonny asked.   
“You mean like insulting people in french so they don’t understand?” You don’t like to admit it but you do that a lot, even with your friends. If you are with french people, you insult in spanish, with spanish people you do it in arabic, and so on,...   
“Una ragazza così cattiva (such a bad girl),” Sonny laughed.  
“No!” Lucy interjected. “I only speak english, so no other language tonight! If someone does it, they will have to pay a penalty,”   
“That is so unfair for me, I don’t do it on purpose!”   
“Do I look like I care?” 

Sonny was surprised by how Lucy really is. He never got to spend time like this with her before and he regrets it, she is really nice and funny. Being with two younger women is like fresh air and he enjoys every seconds of it. Times like this helps him to get away of the horrible reality he sees everyday in his job. Tonight, he is not a detective. He is just Sonny.   
An hour later, Nick finally showed up. Sonny let him know about the no foreign languages things while you were thoughtful. You were losing hope that Rafael would come. And Lucy noticed it.   
“Sonny, can I have your phone to text Rafael?” She asked, surprisingly.   
“I give you his number and use your own phone, I don’t want to be track into this,”   
“You give his number, you are track in it,” Nick mocked at his coworker.  
“Right,” Sonny paused. “If he asks, you had his card,” He scrolled in his phone to find Rafael’s number and give it to Lucy. Instead of searching in her purse for her phone, she searched in yours, hoping you won’t noticed. But Nick was talking to you, so you didn’t.   
“What an au pair do exactly?”   
“Take care of the kids and the house, daily.”   
“There are four children, right?”   
“Yes, the twins, Joey who is 9 and Kyle who’s just one.”   
“So when the girls and Joey are at school, you stay home with Kyle?” 

While Nick and you were getting to know each other, Sonny and Lucy were having fun texting Rafael. 

(To Rafael 10:16pm) : You coming, counselor?  
(From Rafael 10:18pm) : Who’s this?  
(To Rafael 10:19pm) : Don’t act stupid…

“After your year here is done, what do you plan on doing?” Nick asked.  
“That’s the one million dollars question,” you laughed.   
“Don’t want to stay in New York?” 

(From Rafael 10:21pm) : Don’t act playful.  
(To Rafael 10:21pm) : Why not?  
(From Rafael 10:22pm) : I don’t like games.

“My parents are everything to me, I don’t know if I can make my life away from them, you know.”  
“I understand. Siblings?”  
“Nope, it’s only me,” 

(To Rafael 10:24pm) : Too bad. We are having fun…  
(From Rafael 10:25pm) : Which is why you keep texting me?  
(To Rafael 10:26pm) : Don’t you like it?  
(From Rafael 10:28pm) : I like to know who I’m talking with.

“What are you guys doing on that phone?” Nick asked to Sonny and Lucy who were laughing together. You turned to look at them and recognized your phone.  
“Putain- what are you doing?” You ripped your phone from Lucy’s hands and look at what they were doing. But before you could say anything, Sonny talked.  
“You spoke french. You have to pay,” You looked at Lucy and you rolled your eyes.   
“Tell Rafael you want him to come,” Lucy simply said.


	3. Following weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long week, Rafael and Reader finally meet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a making out/sex part in this. As English isn't my mother language, this is great. So, be indulgent...

(To Rafael 10:45pm) : Lo siento para los idiotas. Me gustaría que te unas a nosotros. (Sorry for these idiots. I would like you to join us)

“Happy?” you looked at Lucy and Sonny, who were smiling. Proud of themselves. But something on Sonny isn't cleared. You don't know why or what but there is something.   
“Who wants tequila shots?” Lucy asked and everybody raised their hands. She asked you to come with her. Of course, she would.   
“Did he answer?” Your phone was still in your hand, so you checked but nothing. Nada.   
“Nope. This was a bad idea.” you paused. “Why did you do this?”   
“Because- you've been here for 6 months and I'm your only friend. I could find you a woman if you want and I don't know any bi or lesbian. Sorry,” Lucy definitely didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. “I really think he is interested in you. He never talked to me like he did with you.”   
“I get it but if he really was, he would be here and he is not, so-” You raised your shoulders right before the bartender served the shots. 

You got around 3am, after Nick dropped you. You were drunk, obviously. He offered to help to get in the house but you gently refused since it's not your home. You kissed him on the cheek and you got your home. You did your best not to make any noise. But the light went on in the stairs. Jack.   
“Good night?” he walked toward you and guide you to the kitchen.   
“Yeah- je suis désolée. Ugh, I am sorry. I woke you?”   
“Couldn't sleep.” he poured a big glass of water. “I guess that's what will happen when my kids will be old enough to go out.” he smiled at you.   
“I am lucky to be in a family like yours.” you looked for the sink to put the glass in it but Jack did for you.   
“Nope. We are lucky to have you. The kids love you. Can't believe there's only 6 months left,” 

You were about to answer when you heard your phone buzzing in your purse. You struggled to take it. While could it be? Lucy? Nick? Sonny?   
“A guy already missing you?” Jack asked with a smile. You figured out Rafael’s name but you couldn't read the text. Your vision became blurry and you blacked out.

When you woke up, your head was hurting like hell. You obviously are in your bed but you can't remember how you got here. You still had your dress on but not your shoes. “Y/N!!” the twins rushed into your room and jumped on your bed. This was not helping. “You have makeup all over your face,” Lola laughed. You ruined your eyes, but something hurt. Your contact lens. You ran to the mirror in your room and struggled to take it off, until Jack saw you and offered his help. You took the makeup off too, and put some comfy clothes before going downstairs where aspirin and breakfast were waiting for you. 

“So, did you manage to read that text from last night?” Suddenly, everything came back. You quickly got back upstairs but your phone died so you plugged it and waited until it turned on. 

(From Rafael 3:16am) : Lo siento, I fell asleep and just woke up. Raincheck? Buenas noches. 

Does he really want a raincheck? Did he really fall asleep? You also had texts from Nick and Lucy who wanted to make sure you got into bed safely. You answered both of them you have a huge hangover but you are okay.   
You spent the Sunday with the family at a football game and in the park before coming home and getting ready for a new week. 

You haven't heard about Rafael the entire week and you didn't want to ask him out. You actually want to go out with him but you would like for him to ask if he does want to. You spent a few hours with Lucy and the kids during this week.   
“I saw him at Liv's and he immediately asked about you, how you were doing,” she said.   
“He has my number, he can text me. Nick does,” Nick actually kept texting you. He told you his daughter is coming this weekend and he would love to do something with you and the kids or at least the oldest, who's around Zara's age. Which you accept to do.

It's now Friday night. Date night for Gloria and Jack. You are watching a Disney movie with the kids. Each twins are on each side of you, Joey's next to Lola, while Kyle is sleeping on your torso. You checked your phone every now and then until you got a text. 

(From Rafael 8:34pm) : Eres libre para tomar una copa? (Are you free for a drink?) 

Instead of writing something, you simply took a selfie with the kids and send it. Just the picture, nothing else.   
A minute later he texted back a picture of his files with the caption : I will take care of my own kids then. His response actually made you smile.   
“Is it Rafael?” Lola asked.   
“Eh! Stop looking at my phone, and watch the movie,” The little girl laughed and turned her attention back to the TV. After long minutes of thinking, you texted back. 

“We can meet when the parents are back. But can't tell you the hour. If you want to and if you don't fall asleep.”   
The answer directly came. “Waiting for you. Gardez les lunettes (keep the glasses on).”   
“Did you Google translate this?”   
“Yup. Sorry.” 

You were about to take another selfie of you only- and Kyle’s sleepy head- with your glasses but Lila sat up to be in it. You turned your head to face her while she was about to kiss you. She actually kissed you on the lips and Lola pressed the button to take the picture. “Team work!” Lola exclaimed with an angel smile. All of those moves made Kyle whined in your neck. You put your phone down without sending the picture to calm the little boy. “And- sent!” you heard Lila. Those kids now can use a phone at their younger age. How terrible is this. But how can you be made at those cuties? 

(From Rafael) : I don't know who is the luckiest. The baby boy or the twin?  
(From Rafael) : Both, I guess.   
You couldn't help but smile. 

Gloria and Jack came back home around 11. Joey and the twins were in their bed but Kyle was still in your arms. Everytime you tried to put him in his bed, he woke up and cried. You asked if it was okay for you to go out, and it was. On weekends, you can do whatever you want except if they need you like tonight. But now they are home, you can enjoy free time. Before getting prepared, you texted Rafael to know where to meet.   
“Come to my office first. 1 Hogan place. 3rd floor, already told the guard.” he simply answered. That's one directive text. Is Rafael a dominant kind of man? You couldn't wait to find out. 

The guard actually walk you to the office, to make sure you don't get lost. You knock at Rafael’s voice and you realized you almost forgot what his voice sound like when you heard him tell you to come in. He was at his desk, in pale pink shirt and pink suspenders and a loosen tie. His sleeves were rolled up. He was comfortably sitting in his chair with a glass of scotch.   
Neither of you moved for a moment, just staring at each other. He didn't even try to hide when he analyzed you from head to toes.  
“Scotch?” He finally spoke and got up.   
“Yes,” You watched from behind while he was pouring you a drink and refilling his. You bite your bottom lip. He is not that tall or physically impressive, but there is something coming from that man. And not just physically. He gave you the glass and offered to sit on the couch.   
“I heard you were pretty drunk last week,” he looked at you with his big green eyes.   
“Nick or Sonny?”   
“Both, but mainly Amaro. He keeps talking about you. You guys are going out on Sunday?”   
“Not really. He has his daughter and he asked if we could do something with Joey or the twins,”   
“Using his daughter. Nice way to go,” he smirked before drinking and you laughed.   
“Nick is nice but I don't see him that way,” you confessed.  
“Do you see someone that way? Carisi, maybe?”   
“Using lawyer talents, nice way to go Rafael.” He laughed. You made him laugh. This sounded like a melody to your ears. He made himself comfortable in the couch, with his feet over the coffee table.   
“Sorry for last week,”   
“You didn't want to come, that's fine,” you smiled.   
“I did- I did want to come but I wasn't sure it was a good idea,” he stopped talking and locked his eyes in yours. “Just like I'm still not sure it's a good one that you- are here,” he lowered his voice. “Right here, right now,” Your eyes couldn't decide what to look between his eyes and his lips. Neither did his.   
“Why would it be a bad idea?” you asked as low as him.  
“I'm twice your age,” he admitted. That was the problem for Rafael.

You thought for a second to know how to react. You put your glass on the table before pulling your Jean's skirt up a bit, before sitting on his laps without any warnings. “We are adults, aren't we?” you said before softly kissing him on the neck. You felt his hands slowly going up your legs, he touched you so softly as if he was afraid to break you.   
“Are you sure about this?” he whispered in your ear. You were still kissing and licking his neck, both of you were shivering.  
“I just need you to know one thing,” you pulled your lips off his skin and he groaned without controlling it. You were not ashamed of who you are or your sexuality, you were not afraid to tell him, you were just afraid about his reaction. “I never-”   
“Oh gosh, are you a virgin? Cause I don't want your first time be like this,” This guy could really talk fast.   
“Cállate, Rafael (shut up). I'm not a virgin. I'm bisexual and I've only been with a girl,” He instantly relaxed. It actually turned him more on. He smiled and softly caressed your neck and torso with his fingertips.   
“Do you mean that the only cock you've known was a plastic one?”   
“Tough way to say it but yes. Pero, my ex was pretty good with it.”   
“No doubt about it. Can I just ask you why you never had sex with a man and think you are bi?”   
“To be honest, for a few years I thought I was lesbian. Until I fell in love with my college teacher. That's cliché, I know.”   
“Happened to me too,” he winked. “why didn't you have sex with him?”   
“He was married. No matter how badly I wanted him, I couldn't do anything,”   
“You believe in faithful, don't you?”   
“Yup. I don't like to share and I don't want to do something like to anyone.”   
“Good to know,” without any warning, Rafael wrapped a arm around your waist and lift you a little, just to pinned you on the couch, under his body. “I share only under my watch,” it was his turn to kiss your neck before going up to your jaw and finally meeting your lips. You kissed as if you've never kissed anyone before. You felt a fire in your body, his tongue was perfectly playing with yours while one of his hands was rubbing your leg and the other was in your hair. You tried to completely undid his tie but he stopped you. “I want to feel your skin,” you whined.   
“Not tonight, niña,” he was still kissing your neck and torso but you didn't understand where he was going.   
“Why?” you asked, frustrated. He stopped kissing and touching you. He brought his face to yours and looked you in the eyes while his hands caressed your face. You were melting under his looks and touch. Plus, you could feel how hard he was under his suit.  
“This is not how and where your first time with a man will happen. Mainly because I don't have any condom here,” he smiled and you felt relieved. “But you are going to show me how talented this mouth is, and not just with languages,” he said before kissing you passionately. “Are you okay with it?” Of course Rafael likes to take charge but the two of you barely know each other and he doesn't want to scare you.   
“You have no idea, but my panties can help you with it,” you whispered and his hand immediately got between your legs. He definitely could feel how wet you were through the fabric of your panties. It made him even harder.   
“Just so you know,” he brought his lips to your ear and whispered, “I'm bisexual too,” 

Rafael sat back on the couch and you got on your knees in front of him and you undid his suspenders. He was intensely looking every moves you made. You stroke him under his boxers for a moment. “With the glasses?” you smirked.   
“Fuck yeah- always wear them with me,”   
You finally freed his erection and kept stroking before kissing and licking his base. “Don’t tease or you'll regret it,” he groaned. You enjoyed seeing him desperate for your mouth but one thing at the time you thought. You took his cock in your mouth and he moaned. He passed his hand through your hair and grabbed it in his fist.   
You sucked him the best you could. It was your blowjob on a man, but you actually practiced with toys before. You were scared to do something wrong but when you heard Rafael moaned in Spanish while he came in your throat, you thought maybe you were not bad.  
Proud of yourself, you sat on the coffee table in front of Rafael and watched him coming down to earth. You took your forgotten scotch and drank.   
“I was about to tell you don't have to swallow, but-” he laughed. “oh gosh, this mouth is really talented,”   
“Happy to hear that,”   
“Kiss me.” It wasn't a request but an order, which you happily obliged. You got next to him and rubbed his messy hair before kissing him, he wrapped you with his arms to bring your body as close as possible to his. 

You both stayed in each other arms with refilled glasses. “I still have those tickets for tomorrow's game. Want them?”   
“To go with you or-?”   
“Huh. That's not my thing. Go with one of the kids or Lucy,” he paused. “Just don't invite Amaro.” you laughed but he was serious.   
“What about Sonny?”   
“I've no problem with Carisi.”   
“What's the problem with Nick then?”   
“You'll find out someday,”   
“I have 6 months left here, to be too long, Rafael.” This brought him back to reality. The age difference is one thing but he completely forgot that you are not here to stay. You saw on his face it disturbed him, and you couldn't leave him tonight without seeing him smile. You got on your knees next to him to see his face. “por favor Rafael, come with me tomorrow. I don't understand a single thing to baseball, this is going to be fun,” you smiled and looked excited about the idea. He couldn't resist.   
“Fine,” he sighed with a light smile. You could see he was tired by now. He barely kept his eyes open and yawn a few times.   
“Let's grab a cab so you can go home and sleep,” 

He helped to get up and dressed to leave, he didn't stop you. It actually warmed his heart to have someone that take care of him like you are, even if it was small things. You even asked where the bathroom was to clean the glasses and put them back where they belonged. You left the courthouse with hands intertwined. Both of you wanted to spend the rest of the night together but neither did ask.


End file.
